


Not love but loyalty

by Anonymous



Series: The First Order needs children [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reposted.Years later, Hux turns to Opan for help again.This is a sequel toPull me through the fire, but could also make sense on its own.





	Not love but loyalty

Hux was in heat again. He was certain Tritt could sense it. Already swimming in omega hormones, his mind offered a brief fantasy of his hitman abruptly grabbing him, bending him over the desk, and driving into his aching hole, reckless and unbridled as a teenage alpha who had not yet internalized the First Order's disdain for such behaviours. But neither of them were young any more.

Besides, no officer would dare to touch him without permission, unless they were feeling particularly suicidal that day. Which was just fine. The idea of someone taking intimacy where it had not yet been offered was thrilling in theory, but in practice it made Armitage's skin crawl.

As he drew their meeting to a close, and Tritt stood up to leave his office, Hux looked down and cleared his throat, feeling the warmth rise up beneath the collar of his tunic. "Captain," he said haltingly, "I wondered if I could also solicit your assistance on a - personal matter."

Opan stopped and looked at him. It was unusual for Hux to _request_ anything - these days, he ordered, or demanded. But it would have felt sordid to do so, for this. His officer paused, half-turned toward him still. "Yes, sir?" he asked carefully.

The brief drop of his gaze and the slight flare of his nostrils suggested that he knew full well what Armitage was about to ask him. It pleased Hux that Opan still didn't pre-empt him, didn't even _dare_ to suggest that his commanding officer might be compromised in some way. Tritt had strong self-preservation instincts and a far stronger sense of duty, and this - amongst many other reasons - was why Hux trusted him, even after all this time.

"I've had to take a break from my suppressants," he clipped, not looking at him. "Medical reasons. The usual. You're at liberty to refuse of course, and I won't think any less of you, but I would appreciate some assistance if you're willing to provide it."

"Of course."

Only then did Hux look up at him, at that quiet reply. Tritt's expression had not changed, and that was comforting. "Thank you," he said. "Come to my quarters this evening. As soon as you can."

"Yes, sir. As soon as I can."

* * *

Hux didn't find him particularly attractive, but neither did he think of himself that way, and it was not something he considered important. _All cats are grey in the dark_ was the expression he'd heard, as well as its slightly less polite variation, _every alpha has a knot when they're behind you_. More than this, Tritt knew how he liked to be touched - he had done this for him several times over the years, and each time he had proved a quick study, as deft and skilled in bed as he was in the field of surreptitious bloodshed.

As Tritt helped to move him into position - on all fours, as was the General's preference - Hux enjoyed the idea that those subtly callused hands had ended so many lives. He clutched at the bedsheets, resisting the instinct to moan and arch his back. Tritt needed no encouragement and would not tease him; the uncertain nudge of the officer's thick cockhead at his slick and aching entrance was brief, intended only to align rather than torment. Still, once he was inside him, the movements of the assassin's hips drew a long, shuddering breath from Hux, and he spread his legs further, feeling those large, warm palms gripping at his waist, the light slap of Tritt's sack against his taint.

"Faster," he breathed, and then, " _Oh-_ " as the next drag of the alpha's cock grazed his prostate and sent pleasure thrumming through him. It was relief, rather than pleasure, that finally brought forth his moans, long and low. The worst part of a heat was always the coiling, yearning tension deep in his pelvis, and only the feel of being stretched and filled like this - of having an Alpha's body slamming against him while his scent filled the air - could finally begin to loosen it. He leant down on one shoulder and reached beneath himself to grasp his own cock. Though Tritt had touched him before, and done it well, Hux often preferred to maintain control by bringing himself off.

He felt the pressure build at the seat of his cock, along the base of his balls and inside himself, narrowing the rest of the world to their bodies and the pace of their breath, and then he was crying out, spilling out warm fluid over his hands and the sheets, and Opan was tensing and driving deeper into him. "I'm close, sir," Hux heard him say, and he moaned out... something embarrassing, probably, something involving the words _knot_ and _breed_ and _so good, so good_.

Tritt came silently, as he always did. A second wave of pleasure shivered through Hux at the feel of his knot expanding. He let his head sag, cheek pressed against the sheets, and - when the comedown was over and the fever in his body had finally calmed - reached for the towel ready on his bedside to wipe the semen from his hand. With help, he moved to lie on his side, Tritt behind him, the two of them still joined.

When Opan's arm came to rest over his side, one hand carefully holding his shoulder, Hux allowed it. It was a functional gesture, rather than an intimate one, because where else was his arm going to go, exactly? Later the knot would go down, and Tritt would discreetly get rid of the condom, and they'd shower separately and change the sheets and talk about work until the heat started to resurface again. Armitage had come to find that he genuinely enjoyed his hitman's company in these moments. It was not love, exactly, but it was companionship, and it would do.


End file.
